


Your a pain in my ass but i love you

by AyeeeeHope



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Love, Teen love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeeeHope/pseuds/AyeeeeHope
Summary: Happy late day of birth you fuck your a pain in the ass but your my pain in the ass





	Your a pain in my ass but i love you

Holly giggled as she hugged Ty goodbye. This was their first date on the surface and it had gone pretty well, but Sans wanted her home by 10 because of her magic training. Sans had been very cautious of nobody finding out her true roots, Being a demon and all he didnt think she would fit in very well.

 

"how was ya date kid?" Sans asked, suddenly appearing.

"It was good. I can assure you we didn't kiss or do anything you would "ground" me over. But tell me.. Im flipping 16! Why do i have a 10:00 curfew?! literally.." She hissed, clearly feeling like being an ass.

"cause, i don't think your a morning person and i want you asleep in time so your not pissy." Sans said.

"Fine, ya skelefucker." Holly giggled, She sprinted into her room as Sans sprinted after

"MY ROOM NO SKELEFUCKERS!" She giggled, closing the door.

~

It was the 2 days after their date and it was a school day, They had their electives together as well as Algebra. Ty hated algebra while Holly adored it.

"Can I have your answers??" Ty asked, nudging Holly with his pencil.

"Of course." She passed her worksheet over to him.

 

The teacher walked up, giving them a dirty look and pointing to the door. "Detention until 5:00."

 

"Fine Bitch!" She screamed, grabbing Ty's hand and instead of going to detention they went to Holly's house.

~

Sans was actually at work at the moment, so they arrived home and was greeted by Papyrus, asking why they were home early

"We got detention and i didnt wanna stay." She said, Papyrus seemed generally confused

"Dont tell Sans.. Pleeeease..?" She said, doing her puppy dog eyes. She had this mastered since she first arrived in the

"HUUMAN.. FINE THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL  NOT TELL!" He said. "I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU AND TYLER SOME SPAGHETTI!"

 

"Alrightly Papyrus!" Ty said cheerfully.

~

Ty and Holly sat on Holly's bed, watching some old tapes they had made when they we're wandering in the underground. It was quite amusing to see their  young selves..

"Maybe i could reset us back to that age.. Y'know I can still reset." Holly chimed, looking over to Ty.

"Didn't you promise Sans?" Ty added.

"Its a true reset, he wouldnt remember." Holly responded.

"Right.. Lets just see how this year pans out." Ty said.

 

"Alright... I love you." Holly said as she snuggled into Ty.

"Love you too." Ty added.


End file.
